


La risonanza degli ingranaggi

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Tik tok: il primo dei sensi che tornano attivi fu l’udito, per qualche strano motivo, così che potesse percepire anche i lievi movimenti di lui, poco distanti. Solo un frusciare di vestiti e dei passi leggeri.Quando Shu alzò le palpebre, un velo trasparente gli annebbiava la vista, almeno finché le pupille non riuscirono a mettere a fuoco il grande macchinario che ruotava, ruotava stanco sopra le loro teste - oltre la cupola di vetro che li proteggeva dall’esterno. Una nuvola bianca venne falciata quasi a metà e sparì nel resto del cielo.-Bensvegliato, Oshi-san.





	La risonanza degli ingranaggi

***Titolo:** La risonanza degli ingranaggi  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Shu Itsuki, Mika Kagehira  
***Prompt:** Steampunk  
***Parole:** 1340  
***Note:** PER IL MIO FRATELLINO che si sta lentamente votando alla ShuMika/MikaShu e nient, con amore e affetto (L)

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Tik tok: il primo dei sensi che tornano attivi fu l’udito, per qualche strano motivo, così che potesse percepire anche i lievi movimenti di lui, poco distanti. Solo un frusciare di vestiti e dei passi leggeri.  
Quando Shu alzò le palpebre, un velo trasparente gli annebbiava la vista, almeno finché le pupille non riuscirono a mettere a fuoco il grande macchinario che ruotava, ruotava stanco sopra le loro teste - oltre la cupola di vetro che li proteggeva dall’esterno. Una nuvola bianca venne falciata quasi a metà e sparì nel resto del cielo.  
-Bensvegliato, Oshi-san.  
Sentì un sospiro strano provenire dalla sua bocca, come se avesse appena manifestato lo sciogliersi di una lunga preoccupazione trattenuta nelle labbra di metallo. I bulbi di Mika ruotano un paio di volte su se stessi, prima di tornare fermi.  
Shu non rispose al saluto, ma gli capitò di accorgersi di non indossare nulla sopra il corpo nudo. L’inclinazione del lettino gli permise di notare tutto, dal ventre piatto fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Tutto come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
-Kagehira, portami i vestiti.  
Il robot fece un passo nella sua direzione, alzando le mani. E proprio in quel momento, lo interruppe lo sbuffo di uno dei tre tubi laterali di Mademoiselle, che rilasciò una nuvola di fumo grigiastro e poi tornò quieta, serena e muta.  
Mika masticò parole assieme alla lingua d’ottone di seconda mano.  
-Forse è meglio che resti ancora un po’ sdraiato, Oshi-san! Potrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va in te!  
Ma lo sguardo nuovo di Shu non vacillò affatto quando lo rivolse ancora a lui. Non c’era alcun dubbio che esistesse qualcosa, in quel momento, fuori posto. Mika non si fece ripetere una seconda volta l’ordine.   
Con capo chino, camminò lesto verso l’appendiabiti per recuperare quanto chiestogli - le sue giunture stridettero un po’, ed era evidente che fossero giorni che trascurava la propria manutenzione. Shu si irritò a sentire quel suono, ma non ne fece parola.  
Alzò il braccio, invece, e mosse lentamente le proprie dita, fece ruotare il proprio polso e il proprio gomito, si soffermò a guardare la fattura della propria pelle morbida. Provò a toccarsi il petto, alla ricerca della propria sensibilità, e registrò il calore e la consistenza, persino quel lieve gonfiore ritmico che scandiva il movimento del suo cuore.  
Sembrava che l’operazione fosse andata bene.  
Shu non riuscì davvero a nascondere la propria soddisfazione, così che Mika lo vide nel tornare e sorridesse a propria volta, contagiato. Ciononostante, il robot lo guardò un po’ preoccupato - con quell’espressione che aveva imparato a imitare da lui tempo addietro, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sporgendo un po’ il labbro inferiore - quando tentò di alzarsi, quasi temesse di vederlo cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro.  
Come fosse stato possibile che da ottone e ferro uscisse una personalità tanto timorosa, era un dubbio che aveva sempre arrovelato Shu Itsuki, e che anche in quel momento ritrovò nella propria coscienza: non aveva perso proprio niente.  
Mentre prendeva il proprio intimo dalle sue mani, gli fece una domanda spicca.  
-Quanto tempo è durato?  
-Una settimana!  
Fece una smorfia, piegando tutto il viso rigido alla delusione, perché era chiaro che sperava di averci impiegato molto di meno. Mika se ne accorse e quindi aggiunse piuttosto frettolosamente una ragione.  
-Ci sono stati alcuni imprevisti-  
Shu stava quasi per chiedergli quali, quando si accorse che, nel chiudere il panciotto gessato al torso, mancavano un paio di bottoni d’oro, quelli grossi e con rilievi fatti a mano. Ebbe un momento di realizzazione, e non fece più alcuna domanda a riguardo, mentre Mika continuava a farfugliare come alla fine fosse tutto perfetto e che il tutto era andato bene, persino Mademoiselle sembrava contenta della cosa.  
Come se un motore volante a propulsione triangolare potesse esprimere qualche sentimento - ma né a Mika né a Shu importava la realtà dei fatti, quando erano certi di poter comunicare quella creatura, quasi avesse un cuore tutto suo.  
Una volta messi anche cappello e scarpe, Shu ordinò al robot di recuperare uno specchio, che a quel punto era pronto per guardarsi. Mika non impiegò molto tempo a cercare, e trovando lo specchio ci passò l’orlo della propria camicia verdastra sopra, così da liberarlo dalla polvere di ingranaggi che non era riuscito a pulire negli ultimi sette giorni.  
Accanto a loro, il pavimento della sala comandi inghiottì il tavolo, facendolo sparire tra le lastre di metallo, in modo da liberare tutto lo spazio necessario a loro per muoversi con libertà. Era stato ivi posto per permettere a Mika sia di manovrare la nave volante sia di fare quanto chiestogli da Shu, senza dover per forza gestire uno spazio eccessivamente ampio, ma da quel momento non era più di nessuna utilità.  
Il robot sorrise contento quando Shu si specchiò, guardando il proprio viso in modo critico.  
Capelli rosa, iridi viola.  
Guardò l’altro cercando una giustificazione a quella strana combinazione di tonalità, abituato a ben altri tipi di colore su di sé, ma Mika si mostrò così allegro di vederlo in quella forma così vicina al suo essere quotidiano che non riuscì davvero a essere malevolo come un tempo.  
Forse, l’avere un cuore e un interno così simile a quello di lui lo aveva reso davvero diverso - ma di una differenza rispetto a prima che non lo spaventa affatto. D’altronde, l’oro era un metallo nobile, e non poteva nascere niente di malvagio da esso.  
Fece un cenno del capo e Mika appoggiò lo specchio a terra: era arrivato il momento di riprendere il comando della Valkyrie, la bottega volante di Yumenozaki.  
-Qual è la nostra posizione, in questo momento?  
-Stiamo sorvolando i territori Undead, per andare verso le regioni a sud!  
Shu sollevò un sopracciglio, mentre alzava il retro del proprio giaccone e si accomodava al posto di comando, esattamente sotto il cervello centrale di Mademoiselle.  
-Morisawa ci ha inviato un’altra commissione?  
-Sì! Due giorni fa è arrivato un piccione! Chiedono altre cinque armature bioniche!  
L'ingegnere capo evitò di fare commenti, anche se borbottò contrariato per diversi minuti. Avrebbe scaricato tutto il proprio malumore sull’amico, una volta arrivati al castello delle Cinque Stelle. Kanata Shinkai era l’unica creatura in tutta la Nazione che era in grado di rompere le sue armature perfette - e dire che, dopo trecento anni, una sirena avrebbe dovuto avere un minimo di accortezza a trattare le cose.  
Con un gesto di stizza e fin troppo abitudinario, Shu abbassò il monocolo dalla visiera del cilindro per cominciare a guidare la sua nave. Si accorse, ovviamente, in un secondo momento quanto ormai quella lente fosse inutile, perché i suoi occhi erano in grado sia di vedere meglio degli occhi di qualsiasi essere umano sia perché erano in grado di sintonizzarsi immediatamente con Mademoiselle senza bisogno di tramiti di metallo.   
Si massaggiò la tempia, pensieroso, e Mika lo colse proprio in quel momento dal suo posto di secondo.  
-Tutto bene, Oshi-san?  
Evidentemente preoccupato che qualcosa fosse andato storto nell’operazione, che avesse sbagliato una serie di dettagli nel maneggiare il suo cervello e gli ingranaggi che lo componevano - o peggio ancora, il suo cuore d’oro.  
Ma Shu lo guardò lemme, con gli stessi occhi che soppesavano per un istante la vera ragione di ogni decisione e di ogni gesto compiuto da anni a quella parte. Se non fosse stato per Mika, d’altra parte, non avrebbe mai provato il desiderio di vivere per l’eternità, e mai di trovare una fiducia smisurata per un’altra creatura vivente nel proprio animo tale da permettergli di disporre della propria delicatissima transizione.  
Gli rispose con un cenno del capo, e un mezzo sorriso. Mademoiselle sbuffò due volte, segno che era davvero molto, molto contenta di sentirli vicini entrambi, assieme come sempre.  
Senza più indugi, il secondo essere completamente bionico al mondo, Shu Itsuki, prese tra le proprie dita il comando di pilotaggio della Valkyrie, e annunciò con piena decisione un ordine che aveva l’abitudine di dare sempre, anche quando era di carne e di sangue, e non sentiva alcuna risonanza dello spirito tra gli ingranaggi.  
-Ora, andiamo!


End file.
